


Treats

by Maracuya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animals, F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maracuya/pseuds/Maracuya
Summary: Sansa is at a pet store and gets to know a certain someone... Stranger the horse is a dog in this AU.Original detailed prompt here: https://hisyetisgirl.tumblr.com/post/185066653838/sansan-prompt





	Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hisyetisgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hisyetisgirl).



> I don't own anything and will never make any money from this. All the credits go to Grrm.

"Now where are they?" Sansa muttered to herself. "And what on earth did the product designer smoke to call them 'Ray's Quiet Crunchies'? - Aaaah, there they are!"

She looked up at the top shelf of dog treats she was standing in front of. She was at her local pet store and inteded to buy a new treat for Lady, a treat Brienne had recommended to her. Well - Brienne with her height wouldn't have a problem to reach the bags on the top shelf, but Sansa - though quite tall as well - couldn't reach them. So she scratched her head and asked herself who had designed this faulty shelf system.

 

Just at that moment, a muscled arm darted towards the bags from right behind her. At the same moment, Sansa could feel a huge presence breathing down the nape of her neck. She winced and spun around. Then she winced again. She almost collieded with the broad, muscled, and extremely tall torso of a man. One look upwards revealed dark, long hair... and a horribly scarred face.

"It's impolite to stare at someone," the man behind her rasped and stared her down with angry, grey eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Sansa exclaimed. "I didn't mean to stare. I was just surprised because I didn't expect anyone to stand behind me."

The foreign man snorted and pressed the dog treats with a rough gesture into her hands.

"You wanted those, didn't you?" he growled.

Just at that moment, a huge, black dog appeared at the man's side. An Australian Kelpie, Sansa realised, and a very fine specimen. The dog approached Sansa and nudged her hand with his muzzle.

The scarred man cocked a good eyebrow.

"No barking and growling and showing teeth? What's gotten into you, Stranger?" He turned to Sansa. "You must have a way with canines."

Sansa smiled then.

"My family and I train wolves for TV shows and the like. I was looking for these treats for my pet wolf Lady."

"That so?"

Sansa nodded and introduced herself. The tall man rubbed his arm and said, "Name's Sandor. Clegane. Guess we'll meet again, if you buy things here regularly."

Sansa continued to smile and nodded.

"Sure. And thanks for your help. Oh, and since you're here, can you give me another bag?"

Sandor Clegane shrugged and grabbed some more crunchies. Sansa thanked him, then left.

***

Sandor remained behind and looked at the young woman with the long, auburn tresses that were swinging in such an enticing way as she retreated. Enticing, just like that pert little arse of hers. Sandor allowed himself to grin, even though the burned corner of his mouth twitched.

He turned to Stranger and growled, "Flirtatious bastard. Just admit it: you'd love to fuck that pet wolf of hers and make nice, big crossbreeds."

Stranger yipped and seemed to be perfectly content with himself. Sandor sighed and walked over to the section with the leashes and toys to get his mind off the attractive Miss Sansa Stark. Miss or misses? And what would she think about leashes and toys? On a personal level. Who knew?

Some minutes later, Sandor and Stranger headed for the counter of the pet shop.

The cashier looked at him and said, "Mister, there is something I should give you. The young lady with the red hair has left it behind for you. Or rather your dog. Here you are."

Sandor blinked, then looked at the object he was being handed: a bag of 'Ray's Quiet Crunchies". It was then that he had to grin again.

He cast a short glance at the cashier and ground out, "Haven't been a frequent customer here before, but it looks as if this is about to change..."


End file.
